In the use of electronic printers in the office, particularly in the case of networked printers, the output from which may be designated for different recipients, it has become desirable that random access sorting devices be employed for segregating different jobs or different sets of sheets designated for different individuals.
Devices which are useful for these purposes are wall known and have employed various means for transporting the sheets from the printers to selective receiver trays. Such devices are typically sorting machines useful also with office copiers to collate sets of copies produced by the copier.